Inuyasha
Born to a dog-demon father and a human mother, Inuyasha is a dog demon/human hybrid who initially wanted to use the enormous power of the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon. Inuyasha lived with his mother Izayoi when he was a child. After his father died saving Inuyasha and Izayoi, the two lived together. However, the circumstances of Inuyasha's youth and any details of how long his mother was alive for or what happened to her is never revealed, but he was shown to have had an isolated childhood, shunned by humans for his demon blood. After the death of his mother when he was a child, Inuyasha grew up isolated and alone, having to deal with demons' and humans' hatred toward him and hardship. Inuyasha met and fell in love with the priestess Kikyo, who was tasked with protecting the Shikon no Tama (Sacred Jewel), a powerful jewel that could grant a wish and that Inuyasha believed could make him a full demon. Through interacting with Kikyo, who was also living a lonely and isolated life, Inuyasha relinquished his dream of being a full demon and instead he and Kikyo planned for him to use the Shikon Jewel to become a human so that he could live with her. However, Naraku manipulated them into believing they had been betrayed by one another. Before Kikyo died, she shot Inuyasha with a sealing arrow that bound him to the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha remained there for 50 years, until Kagome Higurashi pulled out the arrow, breaking the seal. When the Shikon Jewel, which had previously been embedded in Kagome's body, was shattered into fragments that scattered across feudal Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome traveled together to retrieve the shards with Inuyasha once again seeking it to turn into a full-fledged demon. His theme LOTM: The Angels Return In this story, Inuyasha has managed to break free from the magic necklace Kiede put on him to keep him under control. Sadly and maddeningly for him, Kagome was quite abusive with her ability to control him. She also seemed more interested in the wolf demon Koga, who in fact made a promise to marry Ayame from another wolf demon tribe. Inuyasha has sent their other companions away, upset that they seemed to side more with Kagome and is not above brutally giving Kagome a taste of her own medicine! However, he is very polite to the Angels and Autobots...and brutally demands that Kagome do the same! As it turns out, Inuyasha is also able to understand Bunnicula. After the fight with Naraku...and the painful death of Kikyo...Inuyasha asked to come with the Angels, not only believing he could be useful, but feeling that there was nothing for him in his world at that time. Luckily for him...and as usual...the Angels were delighted to have him join. Gallery 6583_inuyasha.jpg 377846-inuyasha2.jpg inuyasha angry.jpg inuyasha attack.jpg inuyasha cute.jpg inuyasha demon enraged.jpg inuyasha demon out of control.jpg inuyasha demon very pissed.jpg inuyasha doesn't care.jpg inuyasha and kikyo.jpg inuyasha and kikyo kissing.jpg inuyasha and kikyo hug.jpg inuyasha glance aside.jpg inuyasha grouchy.jpg inuyasha grr.jpeg inuyasha ha.png inuyasha hehe.jpg inuyasha here i come.jpg inuyasha hey.jpg inuyasha hm.png inuyasha hmm.jpg inuyasha hmph.jpg inuyasha hurt.gif|Ouch! inuyasha i won't quit.jpg inuyasha i'm tough.jpg inuyasha looks.jpg inuyasha pissed.jpg inuyasha red sword.jpg inuyasha sad.jpg inuyasha sleeping.gif|Aww, twitchy ears! inuyasha sly grin.jpg inuyasha smile.jpg inuyasha tough talk.gif inuyasha tough.jpg inuyasha uh well.jpg inuyasha under spell.jpg inuyasha very angry.jpg inuyasha whaaa.jpg inuyasha away.jpg inuyasha claws.jpg inuyasha eh.jpg inuyasha flash sword.jpg inuyasha huh.jpg inuyasha i'm ready.jpg inuyasha not pleased.jpg inuyasha ready break barrier.png inuyasha ready strike.gif inuyasha sleeping.jpg inuyasha steamed.jpg inuyasha trapped.jpg inuyasha ha i'm free.jpg inuyasha i'm gonna get you.jpg inuyasha not pleased yell.jpg inuyasha oh.png inuyasha slash.jpg inuyasha strain.jpg inuyasha very angry demonic.jpg inuyasha i'll get you.jpg inuyasha i'm pissed.jpg inuyasha in though.jpg inuyasha ticked.jpg inuyasha whoa.gif img_1757.jpeg inuyasha - 04 Yura of demon the hair 079_0001.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-03 inuyasha - Google Search.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Swordsmen Category:The Anime Empire Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters from the Inuyasha Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Richard Ian Cox Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Speedsters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Demon Category:Dogs Category:Hybrid Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Sibling Category:Brother of Villain Category:Scar Barers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Husband and Wife Category:Demon Slayers Category:Bullies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kappei Yamaguchi Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Inuyasha and Sailor Pluto Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Abuse Victims Category:Strong-Willed Characters